Application is made for continued support of a General Clinical Research Center at the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry and Strong Memorial Hospital. This center has been in continuous operation since 1960, and the program of research activities involves preclinical as well as clinical departments, some in collaboration. Medicine, pediatrics, surgery, psychiatry, neurology, biochemistry, pharmacology, toxicology, and biophysics are represented in over 75 protocols; 71 investigators currently use our resources. The disciplines represented include Neuroendocrinology, Metabolism, Nutrition, Pulmononology, Neonatology, Infectious Disease, Cardiology, Nephrology, and the areas of Neuromuscular and Neurodegenerative Diseases. Areas of research focus include: Surfactant and Steroid Therapy in Respiratory Distress Syndrome and Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia of the newborn; Sulfate and Nitrate Aerosol effects on pulmonary gas exchange and cellular defense mechanisms; Therapeutic drug trials in AIDS; Energy homeostasis and protein synthesis in the obese; Neuroendocrine control of pituitary function in aging and in brain trauma; Muscle protein synthesis and degradation in wasting neuromuscular diseases; Anti-oxidative therapeutic trials in Parkinson's Disease.